Black Rose
by Spderma
Summary: MC is captured and taken to the Mint Eye HQ. Rika wants to display her dominance over this girl and show her that no one can take her place in the RFA. She never expected this innocent brunette to slowly heal her and show her the love and acceptance she never had. This is going to get dark! FemDom, strong sexual content.


**Hey guys. I'm having some writer's block with my other stories so I wanted to do something different. I haven't seen this pairing yet and I really liked the idea so I wanted to try It out. I really feel like this first chapter write itself and I'm looking forward to what you guys think. Please find the time to leave me a review. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **Warning! This will get dark and if you're not a fan of girl x girl or FemDom then I wouldn't proceed. This is a Rika x MC fic. 18+!**

Rika looked over the CCVT Saeran managed to bug without his twin brother's knowledge. She watched the brunette on the screen, watering the plants out on the windowsill of her old apartment with a carefree smile. She was surprised the girl had gone as far as to decorate the place. Sure now she had no choice but to stay there but why put so much care into it?

"Good job, Saeran. Your skills truly rival Saeyoung's now. You've made me proud."

"Thank you, Savior!" The boy beamed at praise from his beloved master.

"Now I need you to prove yourself." Rika said seriously.

"Yes. Anything." Her obedient disciple replied loyally.

"Bring me the girl. I want to take her first."

"Isn't it too soon? I thought-"

"It is my decision that we act now and it is final." She stated calmly.

"Y-Yes, savior." The boy replied.

"Good boy. Please get her to me soon. I'd like to see up close the girl those traitors so easily replaced me with." Her bright green eyes darkened some. Her calculating gaze never left the image on the screen, watching her next victim. Saeran was quick to leave and carry out his new orders.

Rika felt a wave of excitement pass through her at tainting this innocent girl; making her succumb to her every will just as she had Saeran and the other disciples. There were no other women in Mint Eye. This could prove to be very thrilling. A sinister smile crept over her pale pink lips.

MC had just finished tidying up the tiny apartment she was being forced to stay in. It was getting very lonely and clausterphobic within these walls but she was grateful to have the RFA to chat with to pass time.

After the house looked acceptable, she disrobed and went into the bathroom. There were a few advantages to being alone like this. If she was careful not to do so in front of the cameras, she could walk around stark naked! Small pleasures...

When she entered the bathroom she turned on the shower and waited for the steam to rise up before stepping in.

She was scrubbing herself clean when she heard what sounded like glass breaking. The sound was so abrupt and startling it made her jump. She stood still, listening for any other sounds and questioning whether her mind was playing tricks on her. After rinsing the suds from her body, she turned off the shower. She quickly dried off and threw her bathrobe on before cautiously leaving the foggy bathroom.

The apartment seemed eerily quiet. A bad feeling started creeping up causing goosebumps to form on her body.

'Calm down.' She told herself. 'Nothing will happen. Seven is watching the CCTV. Everything is fine.'

Taking a deep breath, she started to relax. She entered the bedroom feeling a bit calmer. She stopped dead in her tracks, however, when she realized the bedroom window had been smashed and there was broken glass littering the carpet. She gasped but before she could scream a large hand clamped over her mouth and her back was pressed roughly against someone.

"Shhhh." Someone whispered into her ear causing her small body to tremble in fear. "You have been summoned by the savior. You should be pleased. You will be the first of the RFA to experience paradise."

Suddenly a blunt object collided against her head and everything went black.


End file.
